Find me a Lawyer!
by Midesko
Summary: Quick drabble about Ben finding out about the toys that McDonalds is putting in their happy meals. Bevin hints.


**I own nothing. But McDonalds it giving away Ben 10 Ultimate Alien toys in kids meals now! :)**

Four in the morning. It was four in the goddamn morning and there was a pounding on Kevin's door loud enough to match the one in his head. He stayed in bed and pulled the covers higher, trying to ignore the insistent knocking. After a short minute, it passed and he sighed in relief. His moment of pleasing silence was cut short when the bell started ringing. At that, Kevin shot up and fought the need to punch his wall.

He practically ripped the door off of it's hinges as he opened it, glare softening slightly as he saw Ben at his doorstep. His first thought was an alien attack, but the angry look on Ben's face told him otherwise.

"It's four in the fucking morning, Ben. Someone had better be in trouble." Kevin watched the boy huff and take something out of his pocket.

"I need a lawyer!" Ben shoved the item into Kevin's chest and stepped inside. He was beyond pissed. When Kevin looked down at the item now in his hand he snorted and looked back at Ben.

"You have your own toys at McDonalds and you want a lawyer? It's not that bad, the detail isn't terrible so why're you so pissy?" Kevin tore the plastic bag open and started moving the arms on the toy. It was Armadrillo. How did they even know about these aliens? He figured they would have made a toy of Ben and his more common aliens.

"I'm mad because they aren't paying me for these! Do you know how much money I could be getting from just these? Not to mention all the other toys they'll make that go in store! I could be set for life, Kevin!" Ben began pacing. "I need a lawyer so I can sue these jerks!"

"You already make royalties off the smoothies and the commercials. Plus, you went to the future once and said you had a big fucking house and all that so why bother when you already know you'll be fine?" Kevin shut the door and locked it, figuring Ben would let himself out or stay the rest of the night at his place. The toy wasn't that bad at all. Hell, Kevin would probably go pick up the rest just to have them for later or to tease Ben with.

Ben huffed again and sat down on the couch, arms crossed.

"It's about justice then! About them not being able to get away with this!" Ben rebutted, watching Kevin with his brows drawn in anger still. Kevin just smirked and took a seat beside Ben, settling the toy back into his lap.

"Think of it this way, Ben. Kids all around the world are probably flocking to get these little things because of you. If you start making it a big deal, people will think you're selfish. Which, okay, you pretty much are. But you don't want the kids thinkin' that, ya know? Then it teaches them that either you're a bad role model, or that it's alright to act that way. And ya don't want that. So is it really a big deal that they're making money off of this by putting toys of you into your little fans hands? So they can play with them and idolize you and pretend to be you?"

Ben's mouth hung open slightly before he sighed and slacked back against the couch. It wasn't so bad now that he thought about it. Sure he wasn't making any money, but since he was still underaged the money would go to his parents until he turned eighteen anyways. And it was making him even more famous and popular with kids. He had to admit, it was one of his favorite things when he'd walk down the street and the kids would flock to him asking for autographs or to ask him to change into something. It was... Cute.

He smiled and pushed his hair back, relaxing finally as he looked down at the toy in his lap.

"When did you get so smart?" Ben glanced over at Kevin, his smile still gracing his lips.

"I've _been_ smart. You just never paid attention to me enough to realize that." Kevin smirked and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Aw, you poor baby. Then how about I go pay extra attention to you now?" Ben stood from his seat, already heading towards Kevin's bedroom. Kevin watched him walk, a slight sway of his hips as he did.

"Can't we just cuddle and finish sleeping?.." Kevin whined as he stood to follow Ben.


End file.
